ultimateghostwhispererfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 3
In the United States, original episodes of season three aired between September 28, 2007 and May 16, 2008. For airdates on other networks and in other countries, see: International Airdates. Season three had a total of four main characters, Melinda, Jim, Delia, and Rick. Rick was a recurring last season and was promoted to starring. Season three follows Melinda as she tries to uncover buried secrets from her past, she learns that the roots are bound to the roots of Grandview itself. She discovers that in the town's desperation to bury its own dark past, a whole other world was left festering literally beneath their feet. Due to the Writer's Guild of America strike during production of the third season, the season went on hiatus for three months until returning in April for six new episodes after twelve had already been completed and finished airing in January. Because of this, the third season was shortened to 18 episodes out of 22 that were ordered. Principal Cast In Billing Order *Jennifer Love Hewitt as Melinda Gordon *David Conrad as Jim Clancy *Camryn Manheim as Delia Banks *Jay Mohr as Rick Payne Recurring Cast In order of character appearances *Christoph Sanders as Ned Banks (4/18) *Martin Donovan as Tom Gordon (4/18) *Cormic Nemec as Paul Eastman (3/18) *Omid Abtahi as Justin Yates (3/18) *Ignacio Serrichio as Gabriel Lawrence (3/18) *Kris Lemeche as Scott the Ghost (3/18) *Anne Archer as Beth Gordon (2/18) *Sarah Jaye as Young Beth Gordon (2/18) *Haley Pullos as Young Melinda Gordon (2/18) *Rachel Shelley as Kate Payne (1/18) *David Ramsey as Will Bennett (1/18) Main Plot Points Season Three still concentrates on Melinda Gordon getting visits from earthbound spirits in need of her help. Meanwhile, Melinda is visited by her dad, who is a ghost, and Melinda hadn't seen him in years since he abandoned her and her mother years ago, and didn't know he was dead. She explores the Underworld of the town and finds a place filled with Ghosts. She digs into her family past and finds a lot more than what she bargained for. *Melinda crossing over spirits. *Christoph Sanders replacing Tyler Patrick Jones as Ned Banks *The Town under Grandview. *Melinda's family past. *Tom Gordon, Melinda's "father", visits her. *Tom and Gabriel are planning something. *Melinda learns who her real father is. Episode Summaries Gallery Image:DeliaSeason301.jpg|Delia Promotional 1 Image:DeliaSeason302.jpg|Delia Promotional 2 Image:DeliaSeason303.jpg|Delia Promotional 3 Image:DeliaSeason304.jpg|Delia Promotional 4 Image:DeliaSeason305.jpg|Delia Promotional 5 Image:DeliaSeason306.jpg|Delia Promotional 6 Image:DeliaSeason307.jpg|Delia Promotional 7 Image:Season3Group01.jpg|Season Three Group 1 Image:Season3Group02.jpg|Season Three Group 2 Image:Season3Group03.jpg|Season Three Group 3 Image:JimSeason301.jpg|Jim Promotional 1 Image:JimSeason302.jpg|Jim Promotional 2 Image:JimSeason303.jpg|Jim Promotional 3 Image:JimSeason304.jpg|Jim Promotional 4 Image:JimSeason305.jpg|Jim Promotional 5 Image:JimSeason306.jpg|Jim Promotional 6 Image:JimSeason307.jpg|Jim Promotional 7 Image:MelindaSeason301.jpg|Melinda Promotional 1 Image:MelindaSeason302.jpg|Melinda Promotional 2 Image:MelindaSeason303.jpg|Melinda Promotional 3 Image:MelindaSeason304.jpg|Melinda Promotional 4 Image:MelindaSeason305.jpg|Melinda Promotional 5 Image:MelindaSeason306.jpg|Melinda Promotional 6 Image:MelindaSeason307.jpg|Melinda Promotional 7 Image:MelindaSeason308.jpg|Melinda Promotional 8 Image:MelindaSeason309.jpg|Melinda Promotional 9 Image:MelindaSeason310.jpg|Melinda Promotional 10 Image:MelindaSeason311.jpg|Melinda Promotional 11 Image:RickSeason301.jpg|Rick Promotional 1 Image:Rick02.jpg|Rick Promotional 2 Image:Rick03.jpg|Rick Promotional 3 See Also *Ghost Whisperer: The Complete Third Season DVD Category:Infobox templates